


I don’t know why I like you, but I do

by ozzie_payn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, its just w!master, the tardis is here yay, this took ages, w!master, writers block is a pain the arse, yes im british
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzie_payn/pseuds/ozzie_payn
Summary: What would happen if Yaz travelled with the Master instead?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long hiatus, school and lockdown just, well, happened. So enjoy these short fics :)

“Yaz, you really don’t have to be here. I can manage fine by myself,” the Master said.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. Plus, I’ve, um...”  
She paused  
“I’ve really enjoyed traveling with you. All the places I’ve seen, races I never even thought existed. It’s brilliant.” Yaz replied.

The two of them were in Yaz’s newly decorated room. For a change, the Master had not gone with the ‘I want you to help me destroy every race in the universe’ scheme that she had had with other companions. Yaz’s room was, well... different. It had pastel blue walls with photos of her family laced one wall along with LED lights and a watch from her grandmother on her bedside table.

“But listen. I’ll tell you when I need a break from traveling. I’m still human, remember?” 

‘Ah yes, you humans and domestication” The Master muttered, a little somberly. “ I’ll be fixing the TARDIS if you need anything else Yasmin,” the time lord replied before bidding Yaz goodnight and heading to the TARDIS console.  
_____________

“Will you be quiet! Yes, I know! Stop reminding me or she’ll hear you,” the Master muttered as she hooked up a wire to the panel of her TARDIS, when a spark flew ito the air.

“Oh for goodness sake! Cooperate for once, please?”

As she was once again putting a plaster around her bleeding finger, Yaz wandered in, her hoodie and black pyjama shorts looking slightly creased.

“Hey, couldn’t sleep. Y’okay?” she asked the other woman as she proceeded to sit on the steps nearest the console.

“Yes Yasmin, just a small explosion, but otherwise else okay. Anything I can do for you?” the time lord replied, surprised that the woman had acknowledged her now slightly bruised hand.

The Master sat down beside her, and Yaz positioned her head, so it was resting on the other woman’s shoulder, on her purple trenchcoat.

“I think... I think I might need a break from traveling. Not forever, just for a bit,” Yaz  
said.

“Oh, okay”

“Just ‘ok’?” Yaz replied and took her head of the Master, shocked that the woman she spent so much time traveling with would let her go with a small ‘okay’.

“Sorry. I meant that I’m fine with you going. Um”-she really had to remember what to say to humans that came aboard her ship-“ Don’t do anything too reckless and try not to break yourself,” The Master replied.  
Yaz merely yawned and rested her head once again on the Master’s shoulder, moving her legs so that they bent on the sofa. The Master, in turn, pressed a small kiss to the woman’s head and lay her down.

Yaz slept well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yaz leaves the TARDIS, the Master has an interesting conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi fam! sorry this is so late. anyways, enjoy:)
> 
> (tw: small mention of blood)

“So,” The Master said awkwardly, “Got all your, er, stuff,” she said awkwardly pointing toward the bright blue bag currently sitting on Yaz’s bed.

“Yup, all good to go. Sonya’s meeting me down by the chip shop, then we’re gonna watch a movie, if she can get off her bloody phone,” Yaz beamed as she put the last few items, including a red leather jacket (a personal favorite of the Masters).

“Well, guess this is goodbye,” the Master said whilst fiddling with her hands (albeit a bit to excitedly).

“Yeah. Try not to injure y’self too badly, eh,” Yaz said cheerfully .  
The Master grinned

She had opened the door, clasping the bag tightly and bid her friend farewell, before walking out on to the pavement and towards the small fish and chip shop.

The Master, meanwhile, stood at the TARDIS console somberly.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t dropped Yasmin off back on Earth before. This time just felt... different. These past few months, she felt her hearts would almost be beating out of her chest whenever Yaz was around her.  
It was as if a spell was woven between them and she couldn’t break free. She had many companions before, but none the Master felt had that same feeling that only Yasmin Khan possessed. Her brains repulsed at the thought. How could something as fickle as love weigh her down this easily. She was the Destroyer of Worlds, the Oncoming Storm, hell, even Timelord Victorious. 

So why wouldn’t it go away?

Beep

“Oh, now what do you want,” The Master groaned at her ship.

“Will you calm down. You are obviously very stressed and need to sleep. I have moved your bedroom so it is near the custard cream cupboard. So sleep, my thief.” 

“You really think I need sleep. I’m fine” she snapped back.

The Master’s coat lay strewn on the floor as she began tinkering with a few twisted wires underneath the console, when she suddenly stopped.

“Can I ask-“ gods, what am I doing?”

“In all seriousnes, what would you do?”

Another beep, “Well. I would talk to her of course.” 

“You should know me by now, I’m not a talker, more of a doer m’self-fuck!” She muttered as she flinched at the pain the TARDIS had just inflicted upon her, culminating in a thumb oozing blood.

“What was that for?”

“So you would listen. Now, all you need to do is talk to her, tell her how you feel about her. And for the love of all the gods- do not, as humans say, fuck it up,”

The Master replied with a small “Mmph”, before grabbing her coat, sleepily dragging her feet to the nearest bedroom (albeit slightly reluctant as she hated sleep) and immediately crashing down on the wide bed and pulling the nearest blanket, decorated with stars and planets, over her warm body and settling into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. im kinda thinking to post a chapter once a week so i can still write and keep up with school and stuff so lmk what you think and ahve a great day/evening/afternoon/night :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I was thinking of posting every Tuesday and Friday for this so lmk what you think :)


End file.
